Cuando todo cambia
by Namikazee
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha era un poderoso y arrogante abogado y futuro dueño del buffet más grande en Japón. Su vida giraba en tres cosas: mujeres, trabajo y dinero. Pero cuando por equivocación se case y deje embarazada a su mejor amiga y asistente en una noche en Las Vegas, todo estará por cambiar.
1. Capitulo 1: Fotografías

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

_**N/A:** Holis c: vengo con una nueva historia que hacia tiempo quiero subir *-* Siempre tuve un sueño de hacer una novela con una temática que se relacione con Las Vegas, además últimamente el SasuSaku me estuvo golpeteando la cabeza bastante tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado c:_

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

**_Fotografías_**

* * *

Había miles de fotografías arriba de su cama de dos plazas, cada una de ellas estaban esparcidas por el acolchado color blanco. Algunas se notaban algo arrugadas y desgastadas debido al tiempo, otras eran mas recientes o de distinto material, pero todas mostraban a tres personas durante la evolución de su crecimiento.  
Sakura sonreía en grande con ciertas lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la nostalgia que le causaba recordar todos aquellos momentos que había vivido con las dos personas que mas amaba en su vida: Naruto Namizake y Sasuke Uchiha, sus mejores amigos desde que tenia uso de razón.  
La familia Haruno, Namizake y Uchiha habían sido grandes amigos desde sus años de adolescencias, una amistad tan fuerte que esta fue heredada a sus hijos. Incluso las dos familias habían decidido hacerse cargo de ella, sus padres habían muerto, Sakura apenas tenia catorce años y su tía Tsunade estaba demasiado ocupada con su trabajo como directora de un gran hospital como para criar a una adolescente.  
Tomo una fotografía en donde recordaba la vez en que Kakashi-sensei los castigo a los tres por el desastre que provocaron en su oficina cuando a Sasuke y Naruto se les dio por comprobar quien de los dos era mas fuerte. Kakashi Hatake era el mejor empleado y amigo de gran confianza de los padres de estos, pero también tenia que hacer de niñero cuando los niños no asistían a la escuela. Una risa se escapo de sus labios, Kakashi-sensei también la había castigado a ella porque lo único que hizo fue esconderse abajo de su escritorio mientras le revisaba sus mensajes de sus conquistas y les contestaba con poesía barata. Solo tenían nueve años y le sacaban canas verdes a su pobre sensei, quien se encargo de enseñarles a las malas a hacer su tarea, limpiar su oficina, recoger correo, buscar cafe, contestar el teléfono por si alguna ex conquista quería golpearlo o maldecirlo, o simplemente los mandaba a conseguir la ultima edición de su preciada colección de Icha Icha.  
Siguió observando las diversas fotografías y tomo otra, en ella aparecía un azabache con coleta, sus ojos color onix y leves rasgos varoniles debajo de sus ojos. Este sonreía a la cámara mientras se posaba al lado de su hermano menor y al lado de ella. Sakura sonreía contenta en la fotografía mientras Sasuke solo se limitaba a mirar indiferente y algo molesto. Sabía cuanto odiaba sacarse fotografías, pero lo curioso es que ella tenia miles y miles de él.  
Dejo aquella y tomo otra donde aparecía una mujer preciosa de cabellera rojiza junto con un rubio hiperactivo que cargaba a su hermana menor por la espalda. Sakura sonrió con tristeza al ver a su padre en aquella foto, mostrando el signo de la paz mientras que su mano libre estaba en el hombro de ella y sonriendo felizmente. Aquella vez fue la última fotografía que se saco con su papa, dos días después habían tenido el dichoso accidente que acabo con sus vidas.  
Suspirando, dejo la foto y tomo otra en sus manos. En esta no evito sonreír con sinceridad al verse a si misma con sus mejores amigos, ambos vestidos con una túnica roja y su barrilete mientras que sostenían en sus manos el dichoso diploma de graduación. Después de ello, los tres se habían separado: Sasuke se fue a estudiar a América para seguir con el negocio familiar, el buffet de abogados mas poderoso de Japón. Naruto lo siguió, estudio para convertirse en el heredero de Namikaze Corporation, y ella se quedo allí, en Konoha, trabajando de mesera por medio tiempo mientras estudiaba medicina. Sus padres no habían sido para nada ricos como los padres de su amigo, por lo cual su herencia no había sido gran cosa. Sakura se había negado a que los padres de sus amigos o su propia tía Tsunade le pagaran sus estudios. Después de todo, había sido un estorbo por seis años completos y no olvidaba que incluso ellos habían pagado la matricula de sus estudios, aunque claro habían llegado un acuerdo con sus padres.  
Habían pasado cinco años en que Naruto y Sasuke habían vuelto, orgullosos por haber terminado su carrera y listos para ocupar sus lugares en las respectivas empresas familiares, mientras que ella aun seguía trabajando de mesera par mantenerse y le faltaban tres semestres para terminar. No se sentía decepcionada de si misma, después de todo Tsunade le había advertido que la carrera era difícil si pretendía estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo, en un intento de chantajearla para que accediera a ayudarle. Sin embargo, Sakura se negó.  
Tomo otra fotografía y soltó una risita al ver la imagen de ellos tres, solo que esta vez mas grandes. Naruto pasaba un brazo por los cuellos de ambos y sonreía alegremente a la cámara, Sakura tenia una sonrisa torcida mientras aguantaba sus ganas de golpear a Naruto por casi romperle el cuello y Sasuke se notaba fastidiado. Aun recordaba ese día donde Minako y ella recibieron a los chicos en el aeropuerto y ella corrió a los brazos del rubio mientras sollozaba en el hombro de este. Luego abrazo al azabache, aunque este solo murmuro aquel apodo con el que siempre se refirió hacia su persona: _"molestia"._  
— Sakura, ¿qué demonios estas haciendo? — se sobresalto al escuchar la voz severa de un hombre; uno que conocía muy bien.  
— Compre nuevos albumnes — contesto mientras se encogía los hombros — Las tenia todas dispersas en mi baúl. Se estaban arruinando y soy la única que parece valorar los recuerdos. Ademas, ¿cómo entraste?  
Sasuke solo revoleo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la pared.  
— Yo te compre este departamento, Sakura. Es obvio que voy a quedarme con juego de llaves.  
— No me lo compraste, me lo prestaste — le acuso ella a la vez que entrecerraba la mirada — Ademas me descuentas por el alquiler.  
— Hmp, cierto que te dejo sin un centavo de tu suelto por ello — mofo el azabache, logrando que la pelirrosa deseara tomar una lampara y arrojarsela. — Tenemos que viajar en menos de cinco horas y no has echo tu maleta.  
Sakura suspiro y se levanto de su cama. Jugueteo con sus manos mientras se preparaba para otra batalla.  
— Sasuke... no veo la necesidad de acompañarte a América. ¿No crees que con Karin y Suigetsu son suficientes para cerrar el trato con Orochimaru? Digo, ellos también son abogados y yo solo tu asistente...  
Se callo ante la mirada fulminante de su jefe. Ciertamente, no sabia que diablos tenia en la cabeza cuando acepto la propuesta de Sasuke: ella terminaría de estudiar los tres semestres que le quedaban mientras le permitía prestarle uno de sus departamentos y aceptara ser su asistente. Pero Sakura no se imagino que el ser la asistente de un abogado en asenso fuera tan difícil, por lo que sus estudios cada vez eran mas retrasados y ya llevaba tres años trabajando para su mejor amigo. Ahora le debía la vida eterna al azabache, tal vez debió aceptar la propuesta de Naruto y aceptar el puesto en su empresa. EL rubio si la entendería y no la obligaría a viajar a América cuando sabia su terror a las alturas.  
— Te necesito ahí, Sakura. Ya deja de intentar convencerme porque no lo lograras — afirmo él, indiferente y a la vez severo — Sabes muy bien que necesito que no solamente me ayudes en los contratos de Namizake Coporation y Orochimaru, sino a...  
— Si ya se, a alejar la psicópata de Karin de tu lado — la pelirrosa se cruzo de brazos y bufo — No entiendo porque no la despides.  
— Es la prima del dobe.  
— Te acosa desde que tenemos cinco años, ¿cómo tus padres pudieron ser tan crueles en contratarla?  
— Hmp. Fue Itachi.  
La ojijade volvió a revolear los ojos. Ya se imaginaba que por ahí venia la mano, después de todo el Uchiha mayor era devoto del sufrimiento de su hermano pequeño, no de mala manera, porque todo el mundo sabia cuanto Itachi podía dar por su hermanito, sino porque fastidiarlo era todo un manjar de diversión para él. Itachi era mas pendejo que Sasuke, eso lo tenia bien en cuenta.  
— Voy a venir dentro de cuatro horas y para ello espero que estés lista...  
— No pienso ir — sentencio Sakura — De ninguna manera aguantare a la remolacha siete horrendos días ni tampoco seguiré cubriéndote para que vayas con tus amiguitas. Mucho menos soportare al acosador de Suigetsu. Despideme si quieres.  
Sakura por dentro sonreía. ¿Sasuke despedirla? ¿Enserio? Ni en mil años. Sabía perfectamente que él jamas la echaría a la calle.  
— ...y si no estas lista — continuo él después de la interrupción de la pelirrosa, como si nunca la hubiera escuchado — le mostrare a Itachi la carta de amor que le hiciste cuando teníamos quince años.  
— Bah — aleteo ella con su mano, restando importancia — Por si no lo sabias, hacia cuatro años se lo dije y nos reímos juntos.  
No evito colocar una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Sasuke no iba a obligarla a ir y pasar noche y día con esos dos acosadores que encima vivían peleándose entre ellos.  
— Hmp, entonces tendré que mostrar la foto en que estas en ropa interior en la fiesta de Ino bailando con un Sudamericano. ¿Recuerdas al "señor chocolate"?  
Sakura quito su sonrisa y fue el turno de Sasuke con su gesto rebalsando de burla. Sabía que algún día utilizaría esa foto en su contra, pero no era su culpa por haber tomado excesivamente. Había estado buscando una foto en su cofre durante horas para chantajear de la misma manera que el azabache hacia con ella, sin embargo, se fue enterneciendo y dejándose llevar por las fotografías y la nostalgia. Debió haber tomado sus cosas y escaparse temporalmente hasta que Sasuke se marchara, aunque durara que este lo hiciera en compañía del peliblanco y la pelirroja.  
— En cuatro horas estaré lista, Uchiha — acepto sin mas remedio.  
Sasuke sonrió socarronamente y sentencio — Cuatro horas, Sakura.  
Dio media vuelta y segundos después escucho la puerta de su departamento cerrarse. Suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama mientras con pereza iba recogiendo todas las fotografías. Sabia que esto era su culpa, solo suya por haberle dado esa estúpida idea a su mejor amigo para sacarse de encima la zorra de Karin.

_"— ¡¿Qué te acostaste con ella?! — chillo Sakura después de haber escupido todo el cafe hacia un costado. Sasuke agradeció que no apuntara hacia su rostro._  
_— Hmp — se limito a responder el muchacho, mirando hacia un punto perdido — Estaba ebrio._  
_— Estar ebrio siempre es tu excusa para todas tus cagadas — resoplo ella y negó con la cabeza — ¿En qué momento llegaste tu y ella a la cama? Mierda, Sasuke, solo era un viaje de negocios. _  
_Sakura volvió a llevar la taza de café hacia sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo mientras trataba sacarse de la cabeza a la prima del rubio y al azabache en una situación comprometedora. Lo que menos necesitaba era pensar en que hasta la zorra de la remolacha había podido acostarse con él. Y no es que ella no le gustaría acostarse con Sasuke, pero no cuando este estuviera ebrio a mas no poder. Pero en fin, después de todo era Karin y ella cualquier oportunidad era perfecta, hasta la mas baja._  
_— Tome demasiado con los inversionistas de Finlandia. Son hombres que están acostumbrados a tomar como agua las bebidas fuertes. Karin también tomo y cuando me di cuenta ya me había acostado con ella — paso una mano por su rostro y soltó un suspiro de fastidio — No se que demonios haré, pero no la quiero pegoteada a mi, ¿comprendes? Prefiero incluso vivir con el dobe antes de tener a su insoportable prima prendada de mi._  
_— Lo peor es que ni siquiera tienes una relación seria como para que alguien le ponga los puntos a Karin — comento Sakura, volviendo a tomar de su café— Si al menos te dignaras a tener una novia con el carácter fuerte, entonces Karin Uzumaki sería historia._  
_— Dime tu si enserio crees que yo saldría con alguien solo por ello — el azabache levanto las cejas, bien sabían los dos que él jamás se tomaría las cosas enserio en una relación, después de todo, las mujeres eran problemáticas, como diría Shikamaru, y él tenia bastantes proyectos como para atarse a una mujer que luego exigiría matrimonio, hijos, una casa e incluso un perro._  
_— Entonces pon un anuncio en el diario que buscas a una novia con carácter que te saque de encima a esa loca — se burlo Sakura. Ahora el Uchiha tendría su castigo por la vida de mujeriego que tenia, nada peor que tener a Karin encaprichada aun mas de lo que ya estaba._  
_Sasuke se molesto ante la burla de su mejor amiga, ni siquiera era capas de apoyarlo o darle alguna solución. ¡No! El dobe tampoco había ayudado, solo se le echo a reír y se procuraba de llamarle "primo-teme" cada vez que lo viera. Y Karin... Karin no iba a dejarlo de perseguir nunca aunque tuviera una novia que le pusiera los puntos. La única que podía llevarle la contra a la pelirroja era Sakura, y todo porque la había golpeado a los dieciséis años cuando Karin se acostó con su ex novio._  
_Sasuke abrió sus ojos en grande mientras observaba a Sakura maravillado. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño y siguió bebiendo su café. ¿Por que él la miraba de es manera?_  
_—¿Sucede algo?_  
_— Sé mi novia._  
_Y ella esta vez escupió todo el café en su rostro."_

Desde ese entonces — después de que Sasuke la convenciera y prácticamente le rogara, además de aumentarle el sueldo — trazaron un plan donde marcaban todos sus movimientos. Sakura empezaría a hablar en la empresa lo enamorada que se encontraba de su jefe, él hablaría con Suigetsu sobre su interés en su asistente; irían a cenar o almorzar, se abrazarían públicamente y cuando Karin quisiera volver a meterse a hurtadillas al departamento de Sasuke, la pelirrosa solo iría al departamento de al lado del suyo (los dos eran del azabache) y le pondría los puntos a la desquiciada para que no volviera a meterse con su novio.  
Fueron dos meses en que tardaron en terminar su plan y ahora solo tenían que seguir aparentando. Sasuke saldría con sus chicas mientras que Sakura seguiría leyendo novelas mientras acariciaba a su gato que su "novio" le había regalado. Karin no volvió a molestar mas, tampoco abrió la boca con la familia de su primo o la de Sasuke, por lo cuál no tendrían inconveniente. Después de todo, Mikoto y su madre siempre les había tirado muchas indirectas de lo lindo que serían como pareja.  
Sakura suspiro nuevamente y se dejo caer en la cama mientras sostenía la fotografía de la graduación. Recordaba aquella desastrosa vez en que casi destruye su amistad con él.

_"— Sasuke... antes que te vayas... yo... — murmuro la pelirrosa con las mejillas enrojecidas. Se sentía tan estúpida por haberle llamado en el árbol, donde solían sentarse a almorzar con Naruto en los años de preparatoria, y no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra sobre sus sentimientos._  
_— Hmp, están por entregar los diplomas — le apresuro él, colocando sus manos en el bolsillo._  
_Ella mordió su labio inferior mientras trataba de expulsar lo que tantos años se guardo. Seguramente él ya lo sabia, todo el mundo estaba enterada de ello, pero aún así no perdía nada con intentarlo._  
_— Sasuke yo... yo estoy... enamorada de ti —balbuceo sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro._  
_— Lo sé — respondió indiferentemente el azabache, cerrando los ojos, como si aquella confesión le pesara. Sakura evito con todas sus fuerzas derrochar las lagrimas que se iban acumulando en sus ojos — Sabes que no puedo corresponderte, ¿verdad?_  
_Ella asintió levemente mientras curvaba una sonrisa en su rostro._  
_— Lo sé, solo que no quería esperar hasta las vacaciones de verano para decírtelo._  
_Sin evitar el sollozo, se lanzo a los brazos del Uchiha. Si, él podría haberle roto el corazón rechazándola, pero aún así él sería quien la consolara."_

Saco su maleta con brusquedad de su guarda ropa y tomo algunas prendas para tirarla con fuerza sobre la cama. Ese recuerdo aun seguía teniendo el sabor amargo de un amor no correspondido y de dolor. Aún no podía creer lo duro que le costaba superar aquel rechazo, mas que los engaños y las fallas que tuvieron sus antiguas relaciones, Sasuke siempre había sido muy distinto a los demás.

_"—Sakura — la llamo él mientras ella seguía añadiendo ideas para el plan._  
_— ¿Si? — pregunto ella, regalando una sonrisa, pero esta fue desvaneciendo de a poco cuando noto el semblante serio y preocupado de su amigo. No lo expresaba en el rostro, pero para ella que prácticamente se crió con él sabia perfectamente que sus ojos mostraban sus sentimientos — ¿Que sucede, Sasuke?_  
_El azabache se acerco hacia ella y se sentó a su lado en una de las sillas. Sakura frunció el ceño ante aquella acción._  
_— ¿Recuerdas el día de la graduación? Eso que me dijiste._  
_Ella asintió con el corazón en la boca. Creyó que lo había olvidado después de tantos años._  
_— No quiero que esto confunda las cosas entre nosotros._  
_A pesar de la leve apuñalada que recibió en su corazón, ella sonrió._  
_— Eso paso hace tiempo, Sasuke. Ya lo supere — le guiño el ojo — Ademas, hace tiempo quiero darle una lección a Karin._  
_Él solo sonrió medianamente."_

Acomodo con brusquedad la ropa en la maleta y se cruzo de brazos. No, no lo había superado, no sabia si realmente podía definirse si aun estaba enamorada, pero ciertamente Uchiha Sasuke tendría algo que los demás hombres no poseían de ella:_ el poder de hacerla vibrar con una sola mirada._

Ese viaje iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba.


	2. Capitulo 2: Minako Namizake

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

_**N/A:** Holis c: Quiero agradecerles a montones los fav, follows y los reviews de Guest y yoss (que mas abajo contestare n.n) Este capítulo se tratará mas o menos del pj que he creado, ósea, la hermana de Naruto (por ello su nombre en el capítulo). Siempre creí que si Kushina y Minato hubieran seguido con vida Naruto no sería hijo único *-* En fin, vengo fantaseando con ello durante mucho tiempo y quise agregarla a la historia, ademas que, extrañamente, le he tomado un cariño tremendo y también a la pareja que he formado _

_En fin, espero que les guste c:_

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

**_Minako Namizake_**

* * *

Termino de guardar todo lo que creía necesario para su viaje mientras de sus labios no salían más que maldiciones en contra de su jefe. No podía creer que la chantajeara como si tuvieran cinco años, aunque si iba a hacer sincera ella tampoco estaba actuando maduramente cuando lo único que hacía era hacer berrinches. Que va, si su jefe fuera otro que Sasuke no podría hacer escenitas de una niña de kínder, la echarían a la calle en menos de un santiamén.  
De todas formas, Sakura estaba segura que ese viaje iba a ser uno de los peores que cometería en su vida; primero que nada, irían a Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, y no dudaba que iba a tener que estar detrás de Sasuke, Suigetsu e incluso de Karin para que no tuvieran que mandarse ninguna cagada en las seis noches que pasarían allí. Segundo, iba a ser difícil tener que fingir durante siete días ser la novia de Sasuke, a pesar de que ya se los calificaba como una pareja "no demostrativa al público", resultaría sospechoso que compartieran habitaciones separadas, ¿no?  
Sus ojos jade se abrieron en grande al igual que su boca. Era obvio que iban a tener que compartir habitación, si Karin era capaz de colarse en el departamento de Sasuke. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que no lo haría en la habitación de un hotel?  
Miro horrorizada el horrible camisón que utilizaba en las noches y con rapidez lo retiro de su maleta, fue hacia su closet y busco con desesperación la piyama que Ino le regalo en su cumpleaños, una que dejaba ver sus atributos bastante resaltados.  
Se sonrojo y cubrió su frente con una de sus manos ante sus pensamientos.  
– ¿Qué estoy pensando? Sasuke definitivamente no le gustará para nada – suspiro con pena.  
Estaba a punto de quitar la prenda cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, anunciando un visitante. Se pregunto quién podría ser y le echo un breve vistazo al reloj que colgaba en la pared, eran las seis.  
Se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo y una vez allí abrió la puerta. Se encontró con unos ojos violáceos intensos y profundos, que transmitían amabilidad, dulzura y paz. Sus rasgos eran finos, y atractivos, aunque algunos infantiles se preservaban. El cabello era de un rubio lacio que llegaba hasta debajo de los codos y un flequillo recto cubría su frente. Tenía curvas pronunciadas, desde su busto hacia sus caderas; utilizaba un jean azul gastado y claro, una remera blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sakura estaba segura que ella jamás llegaría a ser la mitad de lo hermosa que era la hermana menor de Naruto, ni en mil años podría convertirse en una belleza natural como ella, ni siquiera necesitaba maquillaje porque de por si era una preciosidad.  
– ¿Mina-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió, después de todo ella nunca era de pasarse por su departamento sin una invitación. Ella no era nada parecida a su hermano.  
– Sasuke me llamo y me dijo que tenias problemas con la maleta – contesto la rubia, regalándole una sonrisa tan característica de ella.  
– Agh, ese Sasuke – bufo la pelirosa, pero de inmediato le correspondió la sonrisa – Pasa, Mina-chan, ¿quieres tomar un té o un café?  
– No quiero molestarte, Sakura-chan – Minako paso dentro del departamento, dejando su chaqueta y su bolso negro en los colgantes que había detrás de la puerta – Ahora dime: ¿Qué es lo que te hizo el Uchiha? Santos cielos, esos dos lo únicos que hacen es producir dolor de cabeza.  
Sakura le dio toda la razón. Le conto a su amiga las intenciones que el tipo tenia de usarla como encubridora de todas las fechorías que cometería. No evito ciertos insultos hacia el azabache y se mordió el puño para no maldecirlo aún más. Minako solo escuchaba con esa sonrisa amable tan propia de ella y heredada de su padre y soltaba alguna que otra risita ante el vocabulario de la pelirosa. A pesar de tener sus veinte años, era la muchacha más madura que había conocido, incluso era más madura que Kushina, la madre de la rubia. Siempre traía en ella esa pureza y tranquilidad que transmitían hacia las demás personas. Sakura sabía bien que Mina no era para nada agradable cuando se enojaba (cosa que sucedía rara vez) y tampoco quería ser la causa de uno de sus enojos. Ya había visto la reacción de la rubia con su amigo una de las tantas veces, no quería presenciar más.  
– Ese Sasuke – se rio la muchacha – Quizá si debiste lanzarle la lámpara. Pero no te preocupes, seguramente Las Vegas no es tan malo como lo pintas.  
– ¡Es que esos tres me dejaran calva por los nervios que me harán pasar! – chillo la pelirosa, llorando a cascadas.  
– No, que va, todo saldrá bien, Sakura-chan – la consoló la rubia con una gotita en su cabeza. – Pero si quieres algo para que Sasuke se quede tranquilito, puedo decirte uno de mis íntimos secretos – le guiño un ojo.  
Sakura la miro sorprendida. Conocía a esa chica toda su vida, pero era malditamente reservada, peor que el azabache, y a pesar de la confianza que siempre depositaba en ella y las múltiples veces que utilizo su hombro para llorar, Minako jamás había contado un secreto. Bueno, había uno que ella y pocas personas allegadas sabían, pero fuera de ello nunca nada había sido revelado.  
Sus ojos brillaron como estrellas ante ello y asintió una y otra vez la cabeza mientras la rubia tenía bastantes gotitas en su cabeza.  
– Mi primera vez fue con Sasuke.  
Los ojos jade se abrieron en grande y se quedo estática ante la confesión. Poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue convirtiendo en arena.  
– ¡¿Cómo que él fue...?! ¡¿Cómo...?! ¡¿Naruto sabe de esto?! – chillo Sakura sin poder creérselo. ¿Minako y Sasuke habían tenido un pasado? ¡Él era cuatro años mayor que ella! ¡La hermanita de su mejor amigo! ¡Se había acostado con la que consideraba su hermana pequeña! Trataba y trataba, pero no veía la situación más que como incesto.  
Minako se echo a reír nuevamente.  
– Solo tenía catorce años y...  
– ¡¿Catorce años?! ¡¿Catorce años?! ¡Maldito degenerado!  
– ¡Ya, ya! – trato de calmarla la joven, sintiéndose arrepentida por haberle contado – Si le dices eso a Sasuke se comportara toda la semana. Es obvio que si mi padre o Naruto se enteran van a golpearlo hasta que muera. – Sakura amago a hablar, pero Minako la detuvo con una mirada de advertencia– tampoco puedes ir a decirles. Confió que guardaras el secreto bajo siete llaves.  
La pelirosa suspiro pero asintió con la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.  
– Te prometo que no diré nada, Mina-chan. Además, Itachi-kun también sería capaz de matarlo.  
Minako negó con la cabeza mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa triste.  
– No creo que a él le importe. Esta con Konan y se ven muy felices.  
Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y se maldijo por ser tan estúpida. El secreto que solo pocas personas conocían de Minako era el profundo amor que sentía por Itachi Uchiha. Solo Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Sasuke sabían de ello, y obviamente Itachi lo sabía a la perfección. Pero este ahora estaba de novio hacia tres años con Konan, una modelo reconocida en la industria de la moda con la que la empresa del padre de Minako había contratado para un comercial, Itachi era el abogado principal de la empresa y no tardaron conocerse.  
– Lo siento, Mina-chan...  
– No te preocupes, ya está superado – supo que la rubia mentía, pero prefirió seguirle el juego y pasar a otro tema. Sabía que ella jamás admitiría lo mucho que le dolía ver a la persona que amaba junto con otra. Sakura la comprendió y prefirió no echar más sal a sus heridas. – Oye, ¿Sasuke dijo que vendría en unas horas, verdad? – la pelirosa asintió – ¿Qué tal si invitamos a las chicas a tomar algo y así despedirte? Desde que Hinata-chan se caso con mi hermano no hemos podido juntarnos demasiado, pero ahora que él se fue con mi padre a un viaje la tendremos solo para nosotras.  
– No creo que sea bueno. Siempre que terminamos todas ebrias y mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas...  
– Sakura-chan no seas aguafiestas, vamos – animo dulcemente Minako, aleteando sus largas y refinadas pestañas.  
La Haruno suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.  
– Que bueno porque ya les había dicho – levanto los dos pulgares.  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si...!  
– Están esperando afuera – respondió la rubia sonriendo apenada – Lo siento, pero estaba tomando un café con Ino cuando Sasuke me llamo e insistió en que nos juntáramos.  
– Esa Ino – refunfuño la pelirosa – ¿Por qué no me sorprende?  
Ambas caminaron hacia el vestíbulo para abrir la puerta y encontrar al resto del grupo: Ino era una muchacha de curvas atractivas, su cabello rubio estaba sujetado con una coleta y un flequillo largo que cubría uno de sus ojos azules. Hinata, por el contrario, era peliazul que le llegaba hasta debajo de los hombros y mantenía un flequillo recto en la frente, sus ojos eran perlados y su figura era tan delicada y atractiva a la vez. La ultima era Tenten, quien poseía el cabello castaño y con dos rodetes, sus ojos marrones y un cuerpo bien atlético.  
– Sakura-chan ha aprobado esta reunión – aviso Minako alas recién llegadas.  
– ¡Por fin, frentesota! No sé cuánto tiempo más querías que nos quedáramos afuera – dijo Ino, pasando hacia el departamento y dejando su saco y su bolso en las manos de Sakura – Pásame eso, Hinata.  
Y sin esperar la respuesta de la peliazul tomo su cartera y su saco para depositarlo en los brazos de la Haruno. Lo mismo repitió con la castaña que junto con Hinata miraban a la pelirosa apenada.  
– Cerda – murmuro Sakura con una vena hinchada en su frente.  
Minako ayudo a su amiga a colgar todo en el perchero y las cinco se sentaron en la mesa para comenzar a hablar mientras Ino iba a sacar de su bolso dos botellas de sake.  
– Para que vayas alegre en tu viaje, frente – la rubia sonrió alegremente mientras todas la miraban con gotitas en la cabeza.  
– Ino tengo que subir a un avión con mi jefe, no puedo ir ebria.  
– Como si Sasuke-kun no te hubiera visto nunca borracha – contradijo la Yamanaka.  
– Pero yo no voy a divertirme, voy por trabajo – replico y se cruzo de brazos – no pienso tomar.  
– Oh vamos, Sakura, solo son unas copitas – le animo Tenten, palmeándole la espalda – Además hacia mucho que no nos juntábamos.  
– Nos vimos ayer para almorzar – volvió a replicar.  
– Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura-chan, no creo que...  
– Bah, ya tomemos – animo Minako con estrellitas en los ojos. Si había alguien que amara el alcohol más que la misma Tsunade, esa definitivamente era Minako.  
– ¡No seas aguafiestas, Sakura! – insistió Tenten.  
Aguafiestas. Era la segunda vez en el día que se lo decían, y aunque le molestara en cierta parte, también sabía que a veces la cordura le ganaba a sus impulsos, excepto cuando tenía que golpear a Naruto por ser tan insoportable.  
Resignada, busco un vaso para cada una y sirvió para todas. El tiempo fue pasando entre charlas triviales y de pronto se habían tomado las dos botellas, Sakura saco de su reserva otra botella de sake y todas celebraron con las mejillas enrojecidas, incluso Hinata estaba bastante animada y tomaba cada vez que le llenaban el vaso.  
– ¿Y qué tal te está yendo tu matrimonio con mi hermano, cuñada? – pregunto Minako para después beber de la botella.  
– Yo... quiero mucho a Naruto-kun – murmuro la peliazul, completamente sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.  
– Awww – soltaron todas.  
– Cuanto desearía que Neji me propusiera matrimonio – expreso la de rodetes juntando sus manos.  
– Yo ya estoy ansiosa porque pronto me mudare con Sai – dijo Ino emocionada.  
– ¡¿Enserio cerda?! ¡Eso es genial! – exclamo Sakura, sonriendo en grande.  
– ¿Y qué hay de ti, Mina? ¿Hay alguien en ese corazoncito tuyo? – Tenten pico en el hombro de la rubia y esta sonrió socarrona.  
– A pesar de mi gran lista de pretendientes, aun no he tenido nada en la mira que me cautive.  
– Olvidaba lo exquisita que eres – se burlo Ino – Aun recuerdo cuando salías con Lee.  
Todas soltaron carcajadas por ello, incluida Mina.  
– Él era muy tierno. Se aguanto todas las jugarretas que Naruto le hacía para que termináramos.– recordó la muchacha mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazón – fue lo más heroico que hizo un hombre por mí.  
– Hasta prácticamente corrió por toda la avenida cuando Naruto y Sasuke lo persiguieron con barrotes – carcajeo Tenten – Los dos estaban furiosos cuando se enteraron, Lee fue un traidor ante sus ojos.  
– Sasuke no quiso hablarte por semanas, y luego yo tenía que recoger los platos rotos. Llegaba a la oficina mas amargado de lo común – conto Sakura.  
De repente sus ideas volaron hacia aquel secreto que Namizake le había contado, y no evito pensar si Sasuke en verdad estuviera enamorado de ella. Ósea, debía haber una explicación por la cual era un mujeriego y que tanto le molesto el saber que Mina estaba de novia con uno de sus amigos. ¿Y si él estaba enamorado de ella y no trataba de conquistarla por el hecho de que Minako estaba enamorada de su hermano y encima era la hermana de su mejor amigo? No sabía con exactitud qué había sucedido entre la rubia e Itachi, pero si sabía que había pasado algo y las cosas no habían terminado bien, incluso se sentía en el ambiente la tensión que existía cuando los dos estaban juntos en la misma habitación, y más si este era acompañado por su novia.  
– ¿Y qué hay de ti, frentesota? – inquirió Ino, sonriendo maliciosamente – Siete días en Las Vegas ¿eh? Seguramente se emborracharan juntos y terminaran casándose en una capilla clandestina.  
– Ay Ino, que estupideces dices. Se ve que el alcohol te afecta eh.  
– Te afectara mas a ti en Las Vegas – replico Yamanaka con una vena hinchada al igual que la pelirroja.  
– Porque a ti te encantaría estar en mi lugar, cerda.  
– Ya, no peleen por favor– intervino Hinata, sonriéndoles con una gota en la cabeza – Sakura-chan solo ira de viajes de negocios.  
– ¡Pero tiene que aprovechar! – exclamo Mina, golpeando la mesa fuerte con la botella de sake – Tendrás a Sasuke para ti sola en una habitación, van a dormir juntos en la misma cama y...  
–¡¿QUÉ?! – gritaron Ino y Tenten. Hinata se cubrió la boca con las manos.  
– Oh vamos, no se pongan así – revoleo los ojos – Sasuke y yo somos amigos, nos conocemos de toda nuestra vida y hemos dormido más de una vez en la misma cama.  
– Si, pero era cuando ambos eran niños o estaban demasiados ebrios para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor – puntualizo Minako – Yo que tu aprovecharía a mandar una mano y...  
– ¡Mina-chan! – chillo Hinata y le arrebato la botella de sake – No mas alcohol para ti.  
– ¡No seas así conmigo, cuñada! – rogo la muchacha por la botella con lagrimas en cascada.  
Sakura sonrió apenada a su amiga mientras esta le seguía rogando a la peliazul que la dejara dar un par de tragos más. Minako dejaba toda decencia y su personalidad tranquila a un lado cuando ya estaba ebria, casi se volvía en la misma copia que su madre con las bromas pervertidas y su manera de arrasar contra el mundo.  
– Pero ya, Sakura, volviendo al tema – dijo Tenten mientras las otras dos seguían peleándose por la botella de sake – Creo que Mina e Ino tienen razón, deberías aprovechar para que suceda algo entre Sasuke y tú. ¿No te parece que es demasiado tiempo para seguir ocultándole que aun lo quieres?  
– Es que no sé si aun lo quiero, tampoco lo puedo clasificar como un capricho – explico la pelirosa, suspirando – Nunca hemos estado juntos, ni siquiera le he podido dar un beso. Sasuke es como un amor platónico que jamás se concretara, y ya debo dejar de soñar que me vera algo más que como su mejor amiga o su asistente.  
Las cuatro presentes miraron a la muchacha, apenadas y tristes por ella. Sabían lo bastardo y estúpido que estaba siendo el Uchiha al rechazar a la única mujer que podría amarlo con todos sus defectos y virtudes, y vaya que tenía más de lo primero que de lo segundo.  
– ¡No se preocupen! ¡Estaré bien! – aseguro Sakura y le regalo una sonrisa – Además, me agrada el hecho de hacerla sufrir a Karin. La otra vez le dije que cuando Sasuke y yo muriéramos nuestras lapidas estarían una al lado de la otra.  
– ¡Seguramente se murió de celos esa zorra! – exclamo Ino, riéndose.  
– Ahora comprendo porque le dijo a Naruto que le averigüe en que cementerio Sasuke quiere que lo entierren – comento Mina, lo que provoco grandes risotadas en todas.  
Interrumpiendo las carcajadas, el timbre de la casa sonó. Sakura frunció el ceño y se pregunto quién podría ser. Tal vez habían invitado a Temari, quien era la esposa de la mano derecha de Naruto, Shikamaru Nara, pero no solían juntarse demasiado con ella porque trabajaba tiempo completo en la empresa de sus hermanos y ella y tenía un hijo recién nacido.  
Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta y se encontró con su jefe, su primera reacción fue cerrarle la puerta en su cara. Desgraciadamente, este anticipo sus movimientos y coloco uno de sus pies antes que pudiera cerrar.  
– Es hora de irnos te guste o no, Sakura.  
Refunfuñando, esta la dejo entrar y se encamino hacia el comedor donde sus amigas miraron al Uchiha con los ojos abiertos y se echaron a reír de inmediato.  
Sasuke levanto las cejas ante tal escena. No era la primera vez que las agarraba con las manos en la masa y no dudaba que era la última, pero jamás comprendía que tanta gracia les hacia al verlo.  
– Tu cabello parece trasero de gallina – soltó Mina.  
Todas volvieron a las carcajadas y el tic en el ojo izquierdo del azabache no dudo en aparecer.  
– Sakura y yo tenemos que ir ahora al aeropuerto. No sé porque están tomando en horas de trabajo de mi asistente –fulmino con la mirada a la pelirosa.  
– En verdad hoy es su día libre, es domingo. Solo tú eres un mal jefe como para arrebatarle su precioso día de descanso – contradijo Minako, quien le robo en un descuido la botella a la Hyuga y le dio un gran sorbo.  
– No más alcohol para ti cuando le cuente a tu padre.  
– Y tú vivirás en celibato cuando le cuente a tu madre el bastardo de hijo que tiene.  
Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada mientras las demás aterradas trataban de tranquilizarlo. No era saludable para nadie cuando Sasuke y Minako tenían discusiones, así que era mejor evitarlas.  
Sakura fue por su maleta al cuarto y le entrego las llaves a Hinata.  
– ¡Oye! ¿Por qué siempre le dejas el departamento a ella? – pregunto Tenten.  
– Porque Hinata es la única de ustedes cuatro que es capaz de no usar mi departamento como reunión clandestina – respondió la ojijade.  
– Pero que amargada, frentesota.  
– Puedes asegurarte que cuidare bien de tu hogar, Sakura-chan – le dijo la Hyuga, sonriéndole.  
– ¡Te aseguro que Hinata no tendrá el tiempo que yo dispongo para custodiar el depa! – Insistió Ino.  
– Son siete días, Ino-chan – replico la peliazul – Ademas tendré tiempo de sobra porque Naruto-kun llega un día antes que ellos.  
– ¡Esto es una injusticia! – insistió Tenten, golpeando la mesa. – Soy la mas calificada para esa tarea.  
– Ya quisieras, cariño. Pero yo debo tener las llaves si hablamos de estar calificadas – repuso Minako, volviendo a tomar de la botella con las mejillas enrojecidas.  
Sakura se marcho junto con el azabache mientras las demás seguían discutiendo de quien debía quedarse a cargo del departamento. Sabía bien que Hinata era la única cuerda ahí por más que a veces se dejara llevar por las demás. Dejarle a Ino, Tenten o Minako significaba que cuando volviera las encontraría allí tomando toda su reserva de sake y eso no podía permitirlo.  
Subió al asiento del copiloto del auto de Sasuke y este arranco hacia el aeropuerto. El camino solo fue llenado por la música del estéreo, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese silencio que solo con él podía sentir. Su jefe no era amante de las charlas, lo sabía desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Si hubiera viajado con Naruto estaría hablando hasta por los codos y ella no tendría paciencia para seguir aguantando su parloteo constante. Lo quería demasiado, incluso podría jurar que era el hombre que mas amaba en su vida, pero también la sacaba de quicio.  
Mirando por reojo a Sasuke, se volvió a preguntar si él realmente estaba enamorado de Mina y que pensaba respecto a Itachi y ella. Ese tema parecía tabú, no solo delante de la rubia, sino incluso con Ino, Hinata y Tenten. Naruto, tan despistado como siempre, jamás se había enterado de los sentimientos de su hermana menor hacia el mayor de los Uchiha. Estaría furioso por el corazón roto de su hermanita e iría a reclamarle a Itachi. El único que podría saber toda la historia seria Sasuke, de por si porque su hermano mayor confiaba plenamente en él y Minako le tenía una confianza y lealtad absoluta. También le parecía injusto tener que preguntarle al azabache, de alguna forma le faltaba el respeto hacia una de sus mejores amigas. Tal vez, cuando volviera, tendría que preguntarle a Mina que había ocurrido hacia años atrás. Lo que si tenía en claro, era que una historia de amor nació entre ellos, y cuando termino Minako se fue al extranjero por un intercambio e Itachi comenzó a salir con Konan poco después. ¿Sería la diferencia de edad? Se llevaban ocho años, exactamente. Mina apenas tenía veinte y él veintiocho años. ¿Será por qué ambos se enteraron de los sentimientos de Sasuke (si es que los tenia hacia la rubia) y entonces...?  
– Sakura, te estoy hablando – dijo irritado el azabache, captando la atención de la pelirosa.  
– ¿Eh?  
– Ya llegamos al aeropuerto. Baja de las nubes de una vez.  
Antes que pudiera replicarle, este salió del vehículo y camino hacia la gaveta para abrirla y sacar las maletas de ambos. Sakura retuvo sus maldiciones y abrió la puerta para luego incorporarse en el suelo. Intento tomar su maleta, pero azabache no se le permitió.  
– No sé qué trajiste, pero pesa como mil demonios – replico su jefe, levantando una de sus cejas.  
– Bien, después de todo me encanta verte con el rosa – se burlo la ojijade mientras su amigo la fulminaba con la mirada.  
Juugo, uno de los empleados más fiel de Sasuke, se acerco y tomo las llaves que este le dio, no sin antes saludar a Sakura de manera cortes. Ella le sonrió y se despidió agitando su mano. El se encargaría del automóvil de Sasuke mientras ellos estaban de viaje.  
Un poco mareada, trato de disimular su borrachera esforzándose por caminar recta, aunque estaba fallando por algunos momentos. Sasuke había gruñido y dejo una de las maletas en el suelo para tomarle de la cintura y ayudarla a equilibrarse. La pelirosa no evito sonrojarse aun mas por la cercanía y bajo la mirada avergonzada.  
– Al menos toma mi maleta, no tiene muchas cosas.  
– Oh – ella soltó una risita cuando tomo la maleta azul – A Karin le encanta ver cómo nos llevábamos mutuamente las maletas.  
El Uchiha se mostro una vez mas indiferente y caminaron hacia adentro del aeropuerto, se acercaron para abordar el jet privado de la familia del azabache y allí lo esperaban Suigetsu y Karin, como siempre los dos estaban discutiendo. El peliblanco traía un traje plateado, Sakura no negaba que los trajes le pintaban bastante bien y hasta se volvía más atractivo de lo que ya era, mientras que Karin traía un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de color negro mientras tenía una chaqueta de cuero roja. Se le podía ver a kilómetros que lo único que quería era mostrar las tetas a su jefe o a cualquiera que se le cruzara por el camino, por lo que afirmo su agarre a Sasuke y se acerco con una sonrisa falsa.  
– ¡Vaya que la parejita feliz decidió aparecerse! – exclamo Suigetsu al verlos aparecer, ignorando a la Uzumaki.  
– ¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, nos costó salir de las sabanas – comento cuando estuvieron enfrente de ambos. Karin la fulmino con la mirada al mismo tiempo que ella le regalaba una sonrisa socarrona.  
– Me alegra verte, Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía coqueta al Uchiha.  
– Hn.  
– Todo el mundo se alegra al ver a mi amorcito, remolacha.  
– ¡No me digas así, pecho plano! – le grito furiosa.  
– Pero a Sasuke le encanta mi pecho plano. Lo disfrutara mas estos siete días que estaremos en Las Vegas, ¿verdad, cariño?  
–¡¿Dormirán juntos?!  
– ¿Acaso crees que no? Discúlpanos si escuchas gritos a la noche, me encargare de que tu habitación este lo más alejada de nosotros posible.  
–¡Maldita pelo de chicle!  
– ¡Ya está bien las dos! – grito Sasuke, logrando que ambas sobresaltaran – Estamos aquí por negocios, no por sus estúpidas peleas. ¡Suban ahora mismo al jet!  
Los tres calladitos subieron hacia el jet, no sin antes dejarle con todas las maletas y nuevamente con el tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
Sakura se acomodo en uno de los asientos y se masajeo la cabeza por lo mareada que se sentía. Discutir con Karin, además de diversión, le proporcionaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, y eso que solo habían estado discutiendo menos de cinco minutos. Mirando hacia la ventana, sonrió al ver al azabache tomando solo la maleta de ella y la suya, ignorando la de Suigetsu y las cinco de Karin (¿por qué diablos traía tantas?) y subió sin más al avión, dejando que los empleados se encargaran de subirlas. A pesar de que la mayoría de las veces Sasuke Uchiha fuera un bastardo, no podía negar que tenia acciones que le parecían muy tiernas.  
El sueño pronto comenzó a vencerla y ella se acurruco en su asiento, deseando que la semana pasara lo más rápido posible.

* * *

yoss: Es un placer que te guste la historia *-* Yo también amo el SasuSaku, lástima que Sasuke siempre será un idiota que no valore a Sakura T.T ruego que eso cambie algún día.

Guest: La pregunta sería ¿qué no pasaría? Van a volver loca a Sakura xd Y si, Sasuke es un aprovechado, aunque si quisiera aprovecharse de mi lo dejaría sin poner objeciones jijijiji

Subiré dentro de una semana, seguramente n.n Por favor, pasen por mi otra novela "Un amor para ella", es MinaKushi y pronto subiré allí c:

Besitos a todas n.n


End file.
